U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,246 issued Nov. 1, 1983 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a circuit interrupter in the form of an electric fuse which preferably is employed in the practice of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,706 issued Mar. 30, 1982 and owned by the assignee of this invention pertains to a striker device which may be used in conjunction with the fuse of U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,246 to indicate an interrupted condition of the fuse by simply causing a plunger to protrude outwardly through one end of the associated fuse in response to interruption of the circuit controlled by that fuse. This or a similar plunger may be utilized in accordance with one aspect of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,374 issued Nov. 4, 1975 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses connecting means whereby a device formed according to this invention may be easily connected and disconnected from an associated polyphase circuit.